1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a winding for electrical transformer and in particular a low-voltage, high-intensity secondary winding therefor, as well as to a method for producing such a winding.
2. Description of the Related Art
The manufacture of transformers able to deliver values of high intensity is often difficult by reason of the necessity to coil, particularly at the level of the secondary winding, wires of large diameter. Furthermore, in such transformers, it is particularly difficult to arrange on these windings points, such as middle points, making it possible to establish an output in communication with a determined number of turns thus allowing variable output voltages to be drawn off. Moreover, it is known that transformers of this type, probably by reason of the difficulties mentioned hereinbefore, are of particularly high cost price.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,731,243 proposes a method of producing a winding for electrical transformer in which a cylindrical tubular element of square cross-section is taken and machined by means of a circular saw with which inclined grooves are successively made on each of the faces of this cylindrical element, which grooves join one another from one side to the other so as to form a helicoidal turn. This technique presents the drawback of being long and complex to implement insofar as parallel and inclined grooves must be made on each of the faces of the tubular element.